The new Angelonia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Angelonia varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The crossing resulting in this new variety was made during May of 2010.
The seed parent is the, unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Angelonia ‘AL 59’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Angelonia ‘AL 516’. The new variety was discovered in April of 2011 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2010 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative tip cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in May of 2011 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.